Laser diodes are typically highly astigmatic light sources. Because of their astigmatic nature, laser diodes typically emit elliptical light beams. When placing an aspherical collimating lens in front of a laser diode, the resulting beam typically focuses at different locations in the X and Y directions. This may not be desirable for applications in which a round collimated beam is desired.